User talk:Yukikoandthe
Welcome aboard Yukikoandthe! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 03:15, June 16, 2010 In Transit Hello, (In Transit) is the term we use for items that we didn't find the collection (year and season) yet. Custom made items have really "custom made" next to it generally. M!KÆL 00:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) OKay thanks a lot for the info M!KÆL Yukikoandthe 01:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Gummy is actually spelled gummi. It's a common misspelling. As for your images, they were reverted in a rush edit, and have since been re-added. hEyyy XxMjF 10:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism from Admins So why every time I'm editing error made by User:Agpuh they are being undone. I know that he's an admin but to undo corrections to each page that you edit and put parts of the heading in lowercase (i.e. "haute couture" and it's suppse to be "Haute Couture"). He doesn't even take the time to understand the edit summary. When it's wrong it needs to be corrected. Yukikoandthe 02:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandalism from Admins My best offer for you is to ask him directly. Sometimes as admins, there is so much going on, on the site, that we make human errors and skip things here or there. Leave him a message on his talk page and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to work out this miscommunication. hEyyy XxMjF 06:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Gaga arrives in South Korea: Noritaka Tatehana shoes It's possible to see a feint silhoette of the shoes through the dress. It appears to have a staight heel area, opposed to the nonexistent heel area in Night Makers or Invisble, so my options were limited to Lady Vase or Lady Mary. Lady Gaga doesn't appear tall enough for those shoes to be Lady Mary, so I'm leaving it in Lady Vase until more candids are available that can help clarify which shoes she is wearing. Agpuh 18:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thierry Mugler Spring/Summer 1991 Blue dress suit Great work! :) I hope you don't mind that I passed this information on to GagaFashionLand. I recalled them being unable to find a press shot or the collection when they originally posted about the outfit, so I sent a message a link to the outfit. Agpuh 22:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC)